getyourdivaonfandomcom-20200215-history
Courteney "Scarlett" Smith
Courteney "Scarlett" Smith Biography She's determined, fierce and impulsive. This is to be expected from somebody with his disturbing past. Courteney was born and grew up in a high class family in an important village, she lived free of trouble until she was about 15 years old, but at that point life changed. She lost her mother in a robbery gone wrong and was arrested. Reunited with her father. But with her skills and charm, she managed to remain out of reach of danger and survive everything. This has turned her into the woman she is today. With the skills learned in the past, she now works on becoming a famous inspirational singer. By doing so, she hopes to find some form of redemption and finally find happiness he has never had. Courteney thinks of herself as a true star, which often leads to her not letting others have a chance to shine. She is also civil and polite to other people. As a successful overachiever, she has a tendency to overreact when things go wrong. When she wants something, she will fight to the death to get it. However, sometimes her determination ultimately leads to her own destruction. Courteney has exceptional athletic abilities and is also capable of lifting amounts of weight much greater than her own. As Courteney tends to bend her antagonistic attitude she struggles with the constant pressures of her career and her demands of her manipulative manager, Donny Hollins. Relationships Jake Simpson (One sided crush) Courteney develops an attraction towards Jake during the beginning of Total Project DIVA, and as the season continues, Jake begins to reciprocate these feelings. While most of the girls are smitten with Jake, Courteney is the only one to be fully aware that he's manipulating them and denies sharing any of the same kind of attraction. He often compliments and flirts with her, noticeably more than he does with other female contestants, to which Courteney often responds with disgust. As the season progresses, Courteney begins to fall for Jake with much deeper feelings than the other girls, and Jake, in turn, starts falling for Courteney. By the end of Project DIVA, it is clear that Courteney and Jake have the same feelings for each other. Amy Lynn (Friend) At the start of the series, Courteney and Amy represent a total clash of worlds; Amy is a mean and stereotypical popular singer, while Courteney is an unpopular, talented singer slash self-conscious diva. Even before her fame, they are seen arguing and Amy often makes fun of Courteney, but when Courteney falls into Amy's fame and surpasses it, things take a turn for the worse. They show a slight bit of friendship when Courteney talks to Amy in the episode Free Angel, where Courteney asks Amy to come back to rehearsals and tells her that she has a good singing voice. Amy also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Courteney in the bathroom. Songs S1= ;Solos Song sinhjosinub.jpg|Listen (The Beginning)|link=Listen Song kdjofinjfkml.jpg|Like a Delightful Angel (The Beginning)|link=Like a Delightful Angel Song_ojeoekekoeke.jpg|The Lonely Men's Club Band (I'll Still Love You No Matter What)|link=The Lonely Men's Club Band Song eorn re.jpg|The Number of Your Love (I'll Still Love You No Matter What)|link=The Number of Your Love Song_idjokdjinfjof.jpg|Free Angel (Free Angel (episode))|link=Free Angel Song inhuimfmk.jpg|Music Sounds Better With You (The Shack)|link=Music Sounds Better With You Song dniomnkjb knjmdknjf.jpg|Love Deep, Men High (The Shack)|link=Love Deep, Men High Song kijokkkokkokoko.jpg|Like a Lovely Heart (Publicity)|link=Like a Lovely Heart Song inhjoridbjud.jpg|Opportunity (Publicity)|link=Opportunity Song oskkdokinmidomkfmk.jpg|You're Mine (Publicity)|link=You're Mine Song -dolkofml,.jpg|Here Without You (Dear, Joseph)|link=Here Without You Song dnihjf ihnjbh.jpg|A Song for Jake (It's a Holliday)|link=A Song for Jake Song 049eti9dgjfdjg.jpg|Gold (All That Glitters)|link=Gold Song orjignrefjvfjv.jpg|Take a Bow (All That Glitters)|link=Take a Bow Song einrfjfnjfnmjd.jpg|This Is a Sight We Had One Day In America (This Is a Sight We Had One Day In America)|link=This Is a Sight We Had One Day In America Song jkmkmkmkmkk.jpg|I Wish That I (This Is a Sight We Had One Day In America)|link=I Wish That I Song -oee.jpg|XOXO (Homesickness)|link=XOXO Song oeprk,lom.jpg|We Shall Roam (Homesickness)|link=We Shall Roam Song ojkdkindjokddknjidjodinjdiko.jpg|Jenny's Waiting (Fancy)|link=Jenny's Waiting Song okkrrokrrm.jpg|Stay With Me (The Voice)|link=Stay With Me Song insodjnjdidkj bdn.jpg|I Burn (Funeral)|link=I Burn ;Duets Song mkolmlmkmol,.jpg|I Love It Here (Grace Poole) (I'll Still Love You No Matter What)|link=I Love It Here Song kjoskjihjso.jpg|Hand To Hand, Heart To Heart (Amy Lynn) (I'll Still Love You No Matter What)|link=Hand To Hand, Heart To Heart Song nkij ibujnk.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Amy Lynn) (Publicity)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Song injhihjjij.jpg|Let's Find Our Love (Candy) (Dear, Joseph)|link=Let's Find Our Love Song irjnjif.jpg|The Great Brunette (Jake Simpson) (Dear, Joseph)|link=The Great Brunette Song iefjoidjfidjifjfi.jpg|He's Got a Lot of Honey (Amber) (All That Glitters)|link=He's Got a Lot of Honey Song okjijijiojijijijijijij.jpg|Breaking Point (Kerry) (The Blind Date)|link=Breaking Point Song kmomkmkmkimkim.jpg|Keep Holding On (Jake Simpson) (The Blind Date)|link=Keep Holding On Song osjkodikndjofkm.jpg|The Homecoming Queen's Got A Love (Amber Rollins) (Understudy)|link=The Homecoming Queen's Got A Love Song jnsmdndj.jpg|Hot 'N Cold (Amber Rollins) (It's All Fun and Games, Til Someone Goes Viral)|link=Hot 'N Cold Song mo,omnkiko,.jpg|Enraged Suffering (Jeremy Jones) (It's All Fun and Games, Til Someone Goes Viral)|link=Enraged Suffering Song oksdodkokfok.jpg|Go For It (Candy) (Wedding)|link=Go For It Song ijidhufhuhfuhfuhfuhfufhuh.jpg|Here We Go Again (Jake Simpson) (Wedding)|link=Here We Go Again Song ie9ruuhjif.jpg|Love To Burn (Amy Lynn) (Homesickness)|link=Love To Burn Song_uhihjnbhjuhnunjm.jpg|Stand (Sam) (Homesickness)|link=Stand Song uejfidhfnudhfi.jpg|Brave (Candy) (A Star is Torn)|link=Brave Song_inkmnkjnnmjkn.jpg|The Number of your Love (Jake Simpson) (A Star is Torn)|link=The Number of your Love Song iekomidkdojdijd.jpg|Late Night Dance (Amy Lynn) (This Is a Sight We Had One Day In America)|link=Late Night Dance ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back-up singing |-| S2= ;Solos Song jnkdindjdbjbd.jpg|What I Did For Love (Brave New World)|link=What I Did For Love Song finjgnwjbnfijnabjteanr.jpg|Everytime (Family Affairs)|link=Everytime Song dwnolkdnmkjefwnfinj.jpg|Say Goodbye (Come Fly With Me)|link=Say Goodbye Song ndjdd.jpg|You Were There (The Last Temptations of Jerry)|link=You Were There Song dokmro3kjroiknfjdnek34r.jpg|I Will Be There (The Road Not Taken)|link=I Will Be There Song 9 sin3t2846.jpg|Merry Chirstmas Darling (A Christmas Story)|link=Merry Christmas Darling Song ddi fdbjfwnjb.jpg|Fireworks (Cry Wolf)|link=Fireworks Song_ddddssssssssss.jpg|Some Boys (The One That Got Away)|link=Some Boys Song ldmlfmlvmkmkvmkcmkvm.jpg|Cut (Beauty and The Beast)|link=Cut Songi nfufni jnfnjf.jpg|Jar of Hearts (A Night To Remember)|link=Jar of Hearts Song pp.jpg|Promises, Promises (We Are Young)|link=Promises, Promises Song kri 2htutRBTJHJU5W4H AIRTI.jpg|Never Too Far (No Way Out)|link=Never Too Far ;Duets Song odj2innwfgjpetnwpg'.jpg|Telephone (Jamie) (Brave New World)|link=Telephone Song kwj9eirn3jwieerir.jpg|Sisters (Amber) (Brave New World)|link=Sisters Song dd hsbdhvdhv.jpg|Head Over Feet/Will You Love Me Tomorrow (Jake) (Family Affairs)|link=Head Over Feet/Will You Love Me Tomorrow Song jinuh.jpg|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Roderick) (Family Affairs)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Song ddddjdndjdd.jpg|This Could Be Our Time (Jake) (The Last Temptations of Jerry)|link=This Could Be Our Time Song 9ijwhendufgijkrl.jpg|I Kissed a Girl (Candy) (Star Crossed)|link=I Kissed a Girl Song_i_kmmm,lmlmlm.jpg|Stay (Jake) (A Girl like Me)|link=Stay Song_i_l,l,l,l,,l.jpg|Cheers (Drink To That) (Amy) (A Girl like Me)|link=Cheers (Drink To That) Song kidnjbjf.jpg|Last Christmas (Jake) (A Christmas Story)|link=Last Christmas Song stranger.jpg|Stranger (Amber) (Eye for an Eye)|link=Stranger Song d p9u32unr3 chubofinpj.jpg|Need You Now (Jeremy) (Eye for an Eye)|link=Need You Now Song ekienjrnfjnfngjnfjngj fg.jpg|Check On It (Amber) (False Witness)|link=Check On It Song v7e4c5v876bi8ontgpo.jpg|Sing (Jake) (False Witness)|link=Sing Song kdmdmkdmkmdkmdkkmkfnnn4.jpg|Tell Him (Jolene) (Home)|link=Tell Him Song dhinhjdbdj.jpg|Don't Let Me Know (Jake) (Showdown)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song bmf.jpg|Be My Forever (Jake) (18 and Over)|link=Be My Forever Song ubufjbjd.jpg|365 Days (Kenny) (18 and Over)|link=365 Days Song_ddddssssdjmdjd.jpg|I've Seen You (Kevin) (A Night To Remember)|link=I've Seen You Song 22222.jpg|I'll Never Fall In Love Again (Jake) (We Are Young)|link=I'll Never Fall In Love Again Song_e uegbhebevdbhd.jpg|For Good (Ronald) (Project DIVA Goes To New York)|link=For Good Song iye hrtahy5uer.jpg|Pretending (Jake) (Project DIVA Goes To New York)|link=Pretending ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Singers